


Partners

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's Bi, M/M, Uni!lock, and very confused, ballet!sherlock, different first meeting, john centric, kiss, rugby!john, they are partners in an art class, univeristy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24802252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sherlock and John are partners in their art class, and they become closer that way.Im shit at summaries please read
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter one

“My notes are utter shit! At least I take notes, unlike Mr. Genius over here.” John scoffed, flipping through his notes. He looked up, Sherlock writing so fast John was worried his pencil would go up in flames. 

“You probably can’t even read them, John. Those-” Sherlock gestured towards the messy penmanship infront of him “- aren’t going to help us with this project. Do you really want a good grade?” 

“Of course I do, if I don’t get a good grade on this-” Sherlock cut him off, shaking his head.

“You’ll get kicked off the rugby team and you are the captain, here on a scholarship. I know the whole reason and I’ve already deduced you chose me as a partner just to get an easy way out.” 

“What! No, I wanted to get to know you! And I needed a partner, you are a way better partner than anyone else.” John protested, trying to look at Sherlock’s notes. “You don’t have any notes! Why are you giving me shit for this?” 

“I don’t need notes, John, I already know all of this. Did an experiment on it awhile ago.” Sherlock dismissed, getting back to writing. 

“Brillant, you know everything, huh? Genius and you have brillant cheekbones, of course.” John mumbled, slouching down in his chair and drumming his hands on his thigh. Sherlock glanced up, a small smirk on his face. 

“Brilliant cheekbones? I’m flattered John, really.” Sherlock said, amused as John’s face pinkened slightly. 

“Oh shut up, you know what I mean.” John rolled his eyes, picking up his notes so he wouldn’t have to look at his very attractive project partner. 

“I don’t know what you mean, please enlighten me. I’m not all-knowing, just observant.” John tilted down his notes and glanced over the top, narrowing his eyes. Sherlock just stared at him, the smile on his face. 

“You know, you look all mysterious with your cheekbones and the coat!” Is this flirting? This has to be flirting. John is flirting with Sherlock Holmes. 

“Are you trying to flatter me into doing the work?” He teased slightly. 

“What? No! You literally asked me to elaborate!” John accused, throwing his hands into the air. A couple of students shot dirty looks towards them at his outburst. 

“I’m messing with you, please keep up. You haven’t even done your part yet.” John groaned, leaning forward in his chair and resting his arms on the table. This is going to be a nightmare.

\-----

“Mate! Are you hanging with us after practice tomorrow?” Greg Lestrade jogged in front of him, before turning and walking with John. He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. 

“I need to work on my project, so I can’t come.” John said, giving him a sorry smile.

“What? In what class?” 

“That art class I have to take even though I’m getting a degree in medicine and probably going to the army. And since Sherlock bloody Holmes is my partner, we have to map it all out before we even start!” John complained, scratching his forehead.

“Sherlock? Why did you even partner with him if you are complaining about him doing a thorough job?” Greg inquired, glancing over at him. 

“I don’t know, everyone else in that class is too… posh? Boring?” John mumbled, shaking his head. “I don’t mean posh, I think Sherlock Holmes is the definition of a posh boy, but he’s just… I don’t know, okay?” Greg stopped, making John pause and turn around. “What? Why’d you stop?”

“You got a crush on Sherlock, mate. You like the posh boy!” Greg grinned, clasping a hand on John’s shoulder. 

John rolled his eyes, turning around. “That’s- knock it off! I barely even know him, okay?” He was trying to shrug the hand of his shoulder, refusing to look at Greg. “I don’t like blokes anyways, so it doesn’t matter.”

“That’s bullshit and we both know it, you know I don’t care if you like men.” John glared at him, shaking his head and dismissing Greg. 

“Come on, we need to get to practice. I have to miss part of practice tomorrow so I cannot be late.” Him and Sherlock needed to work in the art studio and that was the only open time. 

“Have to miss practice to snog your posh boyfriend?” Greg teased, shoving John slightly as he started walking again. 

“Greg, I swear I can and will break every bone in your body if you keep talking. I. Don’t. Like. Sherlock. Holmes. And I certainly don’t want to snog him!” He had anger issues, which was definitely coming out to play right now. 

“Okay, whatever! I’ll drop it!” Greg put his hands in the air defensively. They walked in silence, John refusing to talk until Greg spoke again. “He’s pretty hot though, you have to admit it. The cheekbones?”

“Greg!”

\-----

John pushed open the door to the art studio, crossing across the room and setting his bag down. He was still in his rugby clothes, coming from practice. 

“Hey, sorry I left practice as soon as I could. Coach was being a total arse.” John grumbled shrugging the letterman jacket off his shoulders. He felt Sherlock’s gaze looking at his now exposed arms, before looking up at him. 

“I already have a head start, started sketching it out before you got here. I figured I would end up doing most of it anyways.” Sherlock explained, before returning back into work without explaining what he was doing. 

“Okay, what do you want me to do?” Sherlock looked up again, shrugging. 

“Sit there? I’ll ask for help when I need it.” 

John scoffed, tilting his head. “You are telling me I left practice early and I’m missing a team hang out, to sit here and watch you draw?” 

“Yes, don’t make me repeat myself again John.” Sherlock said, before focusing again. John sat there in shock, before sitting down slowly, right across from his partner. 

“You’re a dick, you know that? A total arse.” John muttered, putting his face in his hands. This man was lucky that John is too attracted to him to actually get mad. 

\-----

John felt his phone ding in his pocket. He had just made it into the restaurant with the rest of his teammates, a day after his last meeting with Sherlock. Pausing by th entrance, he checked his phone. 

SH: Can’t meet tomorrow, I have ballet. SH

John felt a smile work onto his face. Ballet? Interesting

JW: You do ballet?

JW: No worries, does Sunday work?

John put his phone back into his pocket, making his way over to Greg. Greg had brought Molly with him, who was firmly attached to his side. They had gotten very close recently, but Greg hadn’t admitted yet that they were together. 

“John! You made it!” Greg called, a big grin on his face. 

“Sorry mates, I got caught up doing school work again.” John explained, sliding into the booth next to Mike. They pushed a beer towards him, probably some really cheap brand. None of them were yet educated in the good brands, finally over the age to drink legally. 

John was obviously more used to drinking and alcohol, growing up around his sister. 

His phone buzzed again.

SH: Come by my flat? Art studio isn’t open on Sundays. SH

Shit. He, John Watson, was invited to Sherlock Holmes flat. He bit his lip, knowing his face had to be slightly flushed at the idea. 

JW: I’m going to need your address, but yeah. 

“Mate? You good over there?” Greg’s voice snapped him back to reality. He nodded, clearing his throat before speaking.

“Sorry, yeah. How’s it going with you guys? Haven’t talk to you guys in ages.” John mumbled, his head clearing as he spoke. Greg eyed him suspiciously, but responded anyways. 

“It’s going good! Me and Molly were just hanging out a little before this, we got paired off for some assignment in our creative writing project. Got really creative, if you know what I mean.” Greg bragged, leaning over the top of the table slightly to make his point. 

“Greg! Oh my- Shut up!” Molly said, mortified with her eyes wide. John chuckled, his phone alerting again. He immediately checked it, feeling somewhat desperate in his quickness. 

SH: 221 B Baker Street. Come whenever, I’ll be ready for you. 

John’s eyes went wide at the connotation of that. Of course, Sherlock didn’t mean it like that, John wasn’t sure if Sherlock even liked stuff… like that. Or blokes. 

“John? Are you even with us?” Mike asked, bringing him back, similar to how Greg did earlier. “Are you texting a girl? Who’s the special lady?”

“What? No! I’m not texting a lady. Just, a guy from class.” John scrunched his face at Mike’s words. 

“Ohhh, he’s texting Sherlock. Of course.” Greg had this glint in his eye, he didn’t want to tease him in front of Mike because he wasn’t sure if Mike was aware of John’s sexuality. John glared at him. 

“We are just partners on a project. I’m going to his flat to work on our project, not a big deal, okay?” John said, but he was pretty sure he was just trying to reassure himself. 

\-----

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting Sherlock’s flat to be, but it wasn’t this. 

He wasn’t even inside it yet, but the outside of it was way more expensive than John or any average university to own. 

John walked up to the door, knocking on it hesitantly. He stepped back, reaching for his phone to send a text to Sherlock. The door flew open before he got to do that.

“Hello! I assume you are Sherlock’s friend?” A short lady greeted him, her face extremely cheery. “Before you ask, just his landlady, not his housekeeper!” 

“Oh, I didn’t think you were, and yeah. I’m John, in one of his classes, his partner.” John introduced himself, reaching to shake her hand. 

“Sherlock! You have a visitor!” She called, pulling John inside by his out-streched hand. John stumbled in, adjusting his bag again. “Just go up, he won’t come down. He’s too self-absorbed, even though you are quite easy on the eyes.” John tilted his head, wanting to question her statement but just decided to move past it. 

He went up the stairs, and paused at the story located upstairs. He hesitated, before knocking there. “Come in!” 

He pushed inside, his eyes scanning the room. He didn’t see Sherlock, but he stepped in anyways. He set his bag down on an arm chair, taking in the entire room. He turned to face the kitchen, seeing Sherlock at the table, leaning over their project.

“We need to write a report on this and I’ve seen your writing before, which is shockingly good, I must admit. I assume you can write it? And I can finish the drawing.” 

“Well, hello to you too.” John grinned, sitting down at the table. Sherlock shifted over, moving the project so John would have space for his laptop. John got right to work, working in almost total silence. 

“John,” Sherlock’s voice broke their silence. John looked up, their eyes meeting. 

“Sherlock?” 

“With all due respect, John, do you know how to type?”

“What? Yes, obviously. What do you think I'm doing?” John scoffed.

“You are pecking at the keyboard! How do you get anything done at that rate?” 

“I’m sorry I’m not Mr. Perfect at everything! I get stuff done well enough!” John rolled his eyes, breaking eye contact to get back to work. 

After a few minutes, he felt Sherlock’s intense gaze again. He looked up, returning the stare. 

“Can you get my phone?” Sherlock asked. John was rather embarrassed with how fast he nodded, standing up. “It’s in my pocket.” 

“Of your jacket? You can get that yourself!” John shot back. Sherlock shrugged, still looking at him. John rolled his eyes, but moved to do so anyways. John reached into his pocket, feeling around for it. Suddenly, he felt Sherlock move up and press their mouths together firmly. 

John’s eyes went wide, freezing for a second, before relaxing and giving into the touch. He took control, pressing Sherlock against the table and tangling his hand into his hair. He felt Sherlock smile against his lips slightly, his hands gripping John’s shirt and pulling him against him more. 

John broke the kiss after a few longer moments, his pupils slightly dilated and his breathing heavier than he would care to admit. “That was, very- uh, good. Nice.” Sherlock smiled, before pushing him back slightly and taking his phone from John’s hand (the one not behind his neck).


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their relationship is moving forward

They didn’t talk about it. They probably should have, but instead of doing the rational thing, they just returned back to work as if nothing happened.

  
  


\-----

  
  


“Mate, why have you been missing so many team meetups? You haven’t come to the past three!” Greg said as he approached John in the library. He’s eyes settled on John, who was sitting on the same side of the table as Sherlock, reviewing for John’s next test. John was rather relaxed for someone studying, writing down quick notes with one hand, and the other resting on the chair behind Sherlock.“John- Oh.” 

“Greg! Sorry, he’s helping me study for my test tomorrow.” John apologized, a smile on his face. 

“Turns out John’s advanced anatomy class is harder than he thought. Of course, I could excel in such a class.” Sherlock explained, nodding to greet Greg. They were acquaintances, had a few classes together last year. 

“Okay, but still doesn’t explain why you’ve missed so many outings. You are the captain! That doesn’t give you a good look!” 

“Okay! I’m sorry, I’ve been busy, alright? I just needed to study and get work done.” John mumbled. He wasn’t lying, he was actually working. With Sherlock. Sherlock grinned at his not complete truth, glancing down at his lap. 

Greg’s eyes narrowed on the pair. “Seriously? Whatever, not my problem. It’s your funeral when Anderson becomes captain over you. Have fun studying with posh boy.” Greg sighed, shaking his head, and dismissing himself to the table a few meters away. 

John groaned, tilting back and looking at the ceiling. Sherlock laughed airly, shaking his head. “You should really not miss anymore if there is a risk of Anderson getting any leadership position. I mean really, it will lower the entire IQ of the team.” 

“It’s not a big deal, he won’t actually get it. And they are event mandatory meetups! It shouldn’t affect my ‘status’ on the team!” John sat up, running his hand through his hair before resting his head on the table. 

“We can stop meeting if it really messes with your schedule that much, I wouldn’t want to mess up your scholarship. Even if you are extremely handsome, it wouldn’t be worth you having to drop out.” Sherlock said softly, his delivery smooth and monotone, despite the fact he was admitting attraction. 

“Sherlock, really, there is no need. We are just studying! It’s for school! School comes before rugby, okay? Don’t worry about it.” John insisted, picking up his pencil and returning to his original position. 

“And your rugby scholarship is school work! I’m serious, I don’t want you to lose it. I know your family situation is a bit not good, John!” Sherlock refused to drop the topic, stubborn git. 

“Damn my scholarship! And my family situation! You don’t have the right to say that! Back off!” John snapped, before shaking his head and collecting his stuff. “I think I can manage to study the rest by myself. Don’t follow me. I’ll text you.” John stood, shoving his stuff into his bag and exiting quickly. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


SH: John. SH

SH: John. SH

SH: John. SH

JW: Christ, what do you want?

SH: I wanted to apologize. I don’t do this often, but I was out of line. SH

JW: It’s fine, Sherlock. 

SH: It’s not. Come to Baker Street? Saturday? I would say Friday but I have a ballet recital. SH

JW: Sounds like a plan. 

Rectial? Interesting. John was interested in seeing Sherlock dance, he was probably amazing at that, just like how he’s amazing with everything else. He clicked over to Greg’s contact. 

JW: Hey Greg, would you happen to know the campus dance studio? 

GL: Since when are you interested in dance? 

John rolled his eyes. More like interested in someone in dance. 

JW: I’m not, a friend is and I was wondering if you had a guess to where the local one was. 

GL: Wow, Sherlock friendzoned you? Didn’t realize your ‘lovers quarrel’ was that deep. 

JW: Greg. 

GL: Fine! I’ll send you the address. 

GL: You know I don’t care if you are dating him, right? I’m just messing with you. 

JW: We aren’t that serious. We haven’t talked about it and I’m not planning on it. 

GL: Why not? He’s obviously interested in you mate. Just talk to him. 

John shook his head, leaving him on read. The next text he got was the address, along with the time of the next recital. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


John stepped out of the cab, looking up at the building. The architecture was amazing and almost Sherlockian. It was similar to the outside of Sherlock’s flat, which probably also means this place is extremely posh. 

He entered the building, following the signs to the cathedral, where the recital was being held. The nerves in his stomach were building up as he smiled at the guy in the ticket booth. 

“One ticket please.” He said, pushing the bills under the glass. The ticket came out, along with a small book. He flashed a smile, nodding his head at the man before entering the big hall. 

He found his seat, feeling out of place. His varsity jacket was a stark comparison to the rest of the room, everyone else was in luxury suits and styled with clean cut hair. He wiped his slightly sweaty hands on his jeans, flipping through the book that was handed to him. 

John was unsure what to expect. He, very obviously, was outside his box. 

He just wanted to see Sherlock in a different scenario. Should he have warned Sherlock he was here? It’s too late now. Doesn’t matter. It’s fine. 

He found Sherlock’s name in the book, along with the name of his dance that he was performing and a picture of him. An action shot. Those tights leave little to the imagination (John was not complaining for sure). 

Against his better judgement, he sent Sherlock a text. 

JW: Nice action shot in the booklet. 

SH: What are you doing here? I said I couldn’t meet today. SH

JW: I just wanted to see you.

JW: See you dance, obviously.

SH: Nice save. Which girlfriend taught you that? SH

JW: Shut up.

JW: And, for the record, none of my girlfriends ever made me work this hard. 

SH: Tragic. SH

A smile found its way onto John’s face at that. The lights started to dim, which was John’s cue to stop texting and pay attention. 

  
  


\-----

  
  


The rectial ended, there were multiple different performers but none of them caught John’s interest. 

None but Sherlock, obviously. 

John worked his way out of the crowd, before leaning against a wall and pulling out his phone. He went to text Sherlock, unsure of the protocol with meeting a performer after their show. “John!” 

A voice tore his focus from his phone, his eyes focusing on Sherlock. He looked just as good up close as he does on stage. “Hey!” He pushed himself off the wall and met Sherlock halfway. Sherlock grinned, lightly grabbing John’s face and leaning down to kiss him quickly. 

John smiled slightly, his hands resting on Sherlock’s waist before pulling back. “That’s quite the greeting.” He teased, leavin his hands where they rested. 

Sherlock dismissed John’s comment with an eye roll. “What did you think? I didn’t expect you to come at all, although I have to admit I’m glad you did.” 

“It was good! I don’t really have the eye for this thing, but I liked the part where you were on stage. 10/10, my favorite part.” John grinned. 

“You just liked seeing me in tights.” Sherlock faked a frown, pouting. John laughed, leaning up and kissing the frown away.

“Dinner? I know this italian place nearby.” John asked, pulling back and watching Sherlock’s lip chase his for a second. 

“Let me get changed first, come back with me?” Sherlock answered, tilting his head slightly at John’s hesitation. “Relax, you won’t see me change, if that’s what you're worried about.” John gave him a small smile at that. 

“Lead the way, Holmes.”

  
  


\-----

  
  


Sherlock led them to the dressing room, which had an ensuite bathroom connected to it. John paused for a second, taking in the furnishing. There was another person’s personal belongings on the other half, so he must have shared it with someone else. 

Almost on cue, another guy exited the bathroom. He was tall and thin, similar to Sherlock, but his hair was platinum blonde. John gave him a polite smile, standing against a wall as Sherlock worked to gather everything. 

“Who is this?” The guy spoke, gesturing towards John. John went to speak, unsure on how to initially introduce himself. 

“He’s with me.” Sherlock said, not looking up from his task. 

“But who is he? You know we can’t have others in here.” 

“Victor, this is John. My boyfriend. John, this is my friend,” The word friend was harsh on his tongue. “Victor. We won’t be long, just give me a few.” Victor eyed John, who was awkwardly checking his phone. He didn’t have any messages, but the tension between the two lanky dancers was almost suffocating. 

Wait.

Boyfriend. 

His words finally clicked in John’s brain. His eyes went wide, but before he could question Sherlock, he disappeared into the bathroom. He stretched behind his neck, glancing over at Victor, who was still shooting glances at him. 

Sherlock emerged from the bathroom, changed into a pair of trousers and a button down shirt. Of course. “You ready?” John asked. Sherlock nodded, opening the door for John. 

They made their way down the hallway, John had insisted on carrying Sherlock’s bag for him and resting his hand on the small of Sherlock’s back. “Boyfriend, huh?” 

“I mean- I just figured it would be easier to explain, I'm not expecting you to...” Sherlock was almost shy with his words, his arm resting on John’s shoulder. 

“I’m teasing you, I get it. It's fine," John responded quickly. adjusting the strap of Sherlock's ballet bag on his shoulder. 

Sherlock glanced over at him, as if he waned to say something else. He shook his head as if he was clearing it, before talking again. "You were talking about an Italian place?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably won't be another, but maybe one from Sherlock's view?

**Author's Note:**

> this may become a few chapters longer?


End file.
